


Odd Alliance

by ARSONjST



Series: Dream SMP Short Stories [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Angst, talks of death and gore, tubbo makes big brain moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARSONjST/pseuds/ARSONjST
Summary: Tubbo knew there was only one person in the whole SMP who could help him get rid of Dream.
Series: Dream SMP Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068716
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Odd Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in thirty minutes during classes, oops. enjoy.  
> follow my tumblr too! @arsonlst !

The cold was something Tubbo wasn’t expecting. Icy to the touch, Philza’s compass was held tightly in his off-hand, and he used the small red line and the treeline as a guide to where he needed to go. He had no idea what to expect once he arrived, and hadn’t even put on the armor he carried, he didn’t want to seem like any level of threat. He didn’t want to start another fight, especially not a one on one.

Tubbo couldn’t afford a fight with…  _ him _ .

As he rounds the side of a dark oak tree, his gaze shifts and focuses on what he remembers as just a house and a beef arm. Now there stands two houses, the bee farm, and a… cobblestone tower?  _ Whatever _ . He shook his head, pulling his arms to his chest as the cold tundra winds picked up again, the air carrying and brushing frosty sleet against his exposed skin. His boots crunched in the snow he remembered bleeding on. With a quick glance up, he deduced it was most likely nearing nightfall, and Tubbo really didn’t want to gamble his life out here. Turning sharply, he made his way up the short staircase that led to the door, one he’d already seen the soldier standing outside of in full armor.

He knocked four times.

There was faint shouting from inside, and Tubbo took two steps back as he heard a potion bottle hit the ground and a trapdoor shut. He tilted his head, goat ear flicking his hair before the door to the home opened.

“Oh, hello Tubbo,” Technoblade spoke, his eyes narrowing.

“Tehcnoblade… uhm.” Tubbo swung back and forth on his heels before the wind made his whole body violently shiver. The Piglin seemed to notice, and he stepped aside to let Tubbo inside the heated home.

“Don’t want you losing your  _ last life _ to a cold.” He’d said. Tubbo knew the emphasis on last life was also a bit of a threat. Technoblade could easily butcher Tubbo, and they both acknowledged it.

“Sorry for coming unannounced,” Tubbo states softly, stepping inside. The Enderman seated in the boat is the first thing to properly grab his attention. With a small chuckle, he turns back to Techno, “I uhm, had business with you. I couldn’t tell anyone where I was going, I didn’t want to draw unneeded attention.”

“Well, what do you need then, Tubbo? I thought you were all against me, considering everything I’ve done.” Techno stands by a wooden crate, Tubbo doesn’t mind his particularly protective behavior overly seemingly nothing.

“I need your help, not as a weapon, but as a person. I know you’re probably the only person strong enough to do this. Technoblade, I need your help to take down Dream.”

“Why?”

“He killed, well, I guess he didn’t actually kill… but he let Tommy die,” Tubbo says sharply, and the box moves a bit before Techno can shove his foot in front of it. Tubbo doesn’t seem to notice or mind.

“And why should I care? I live all the way out here; he doesn’t bother me. And even if I did care, what do I get out of this.”

“I have some equipment that might entice you back in L’Manburg.” A sly grin slips across Tubbo lips as he leans against the wall. Technoblade identifies this kid isn’t, by any stretch of the imagination, not bright. Tubbo’s deceptive and furtive, he’s talented when he needs to be.

“I have a compass, and some tools for you, and the ability to remove Philza’s house arrest. I can also revoke your exile from L’Manburg.” Tubbo crosses his arms, “but I’ll only give those things to you if you agree to take him down.”

“You know I don’t like government, kid. Why should I even help you?” He’s grasping at straws here, but he wants to keep his alignment firm.

“If you assist, once we’re done, I’ll be stepping down from the presidency.” Tubbo says sharply and it’s clear he’s already decided this beforehand, “I’ve already figured out who I’m appointing and you’ve already given him…  _ impromptu _ dental work.”

There’s a beat of silence before Tubbo speaks again, “So, Technoblade, if you help me you’ll get all your tools back, grant Philza’s freedom, remove your bounty, and give you the ability to easily take down the government. Doesn’t that sound… perfect?”

“Almost.” Techno huffs. With a quick rundown of Techno’s body language, Tubbo notes he’s losing ground. With a gentle sigh, and a lot of care, he pulls out the compass and holds it out to Technoblade. Without waiting a second, Technoblade takes it, rubbing the metal with his fingers.

“You have your person, still alive in my country. I lost mine because of manipulation and bad decisions. Help me make one good decision during my presidency, Technoblade.” Tubbo stands straight, pressing a hand to the door, “I’ll give you a week to think it over.”

“I will.” He says and Tubbo nods, opening the door and excusing himself. He shuts it behind him and sighs, yanking his jacket close to himself and making his way back for the treeline, which he knows he can follow to Logsteadshire. He wanted to visit the exiled town anyway, to take a quick look around to try and find something,  _ anything _ , he can scour from the explosions. He takes off in a small run, trying to use the trees as a blockade for the snow that begins to pelt down.

From inside a house, Technoblad watched Tubbo’s escape as the snow falls harsher. He notes how the house is eerily silent after Tubbo leaves. The only sound being the fire crackling and the soft vwoops from his ‘roommate.’ Techno takes great care as he sets the compass in his Enderchest and shuts it. With a sharp turn he says, “Tommy, you can come out now.”

The teen doesn’t reply or move inside his hiding spot, and Techno takes a few steps closer and swings open the top of the barrel, “Tommy--”

He’s crying, hot tears on his cheeks as he turns to Techno and whispers, “He thinks I’m dead. He thinks… He thinks I… died.”

“I know.” Techno leans against the wall, giving Tommy space.

“You better help him!” Tommy suddenly shouts as he sits up, “we, we can get my discs back if we help him, and I… I’ll see him again. We can run away, finally, like we always said we would.”

“We’ll go see Phil first thing tomorrow morning and talk to him about it, okay?” The older ‘brother’ sighs as he glances down at Tommy who nods vigorously. He sighs softly and ruffles the boy’s hair before grabbing the ladder to go upstairs, “Get some sleep, Tommy. Big day tomorrow.”


End file.
